Murder at Duel Academy
by LordRemus
Summary: This is a story about a murder that happened at Duel Academy on April fourth. You will have to find out what happens so read the story. Please no bad reviews. People say it is a great story and chapter so please review


Hello Readers. This is my first fan fiction so please review. I will only accept bad reviews if my story is terrible. Well here is my story. Hope you like it.

Murder at Duel Academy Chapter One: The Abandoned Dorm 

It was a normal day at Duel Academy. The sunset was beautiful the birds were starting to rest, but wait, something is going on at the Abandoned Dorm.

"Aaron, we really shouldn't be out here this late," Stephanie said.

"But I thought I heard something coming from the woods," Aaron said.

"Well we better leave whatever it is alone. I t could be something dangerous," she said.

"Please can we check it out? I want to go see the Abandoned dorm," he said.

"Fine but only for a minute," she said

"Thanks, you are the best," he said and both of them walked towards the dorm. The walked past an old well and finally saw the Abandoned dorm.

"Wow, it looks really scary. Maybe we should go," she said. The Aaron heard a noise coming from the dorm.

"What was that?" he asked

"I don't know but I am out of here!" she yelled and started to run. Aaron grabbed her hand before she could run.

"you can't leave me here alone," he said.

"But I am scared," she said.

" I will be here right with beside you so don't worry," he said.

"Fine," she said. They both walked up the path to the dorm.

"Oh darn it's locked. Well I guess we better go then," Stephanie said starting to walk away from the dorm.

"There is a hole in the door big enough for us to get through now lets go inside," he said.

"O…O… Ok," she said in an uneasy voice. The went through the hole. When they were inside the saw that is was huge. A little bit smaller than the Obolisk dorm but it was big.

"Well I guess we better split up," he said.

"Are you nuts! There could be something dangerous in here," she said.

"Fine, I will go downstairs and you go upstairs. Happy now?" he asked

"A little," she said and started to go to the stairs. Aaron went down a hallway. After a few minutes he found some starirs and went down them. The stairs lead to a door and he went through it. He looked at the enormous room he was in a didn't find anything. He back tracked is way back to the main entrance. He found a chair and sat down waiting for Stephanie.

While he was waiting all he heard was something upsatirs fall but he didn't really care. He waited a little longer and still no Stephanie. Finally he got up and went up the stairs. He then yelled, "Stephanie! Where are you?"

"I am stuck. Can you help me?" she said. He then started to looke through some rooms until he found her. Her foot was stuck in a hole in the florrboards.

"There you are. You had me very worried," he said.

"Sorry about that," she said. Aaron grabbed he hands and helped her up. Suddenly the door closed. Aaron didn't really noticed because he was looking out the window. While he was looking out the window he heard Stephanie scream.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," she said

"What is it," he asked. All Stephanie could do was point behind him and and to the door. He turned around and saw a man in a prison uniform.

"If you don't move and follow me no one gets hurt," the man said taking out a knife.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked. "Are you trying to get killed?" Stephaine said. "I am trying to save our lives," Aaron whispered. "Stop that whispering," he yelled.Then went past Aaron and grabbed Stephanie's arm. He put the knife up to her throat and said,"Follow me or else you girlfriend dies a slow and painful death." "Go Aaron. Run and save yourself. I will just slow you down!" she yelled. The man suddenly pushed the knife harder on her throat. Stephanie winced in pain.

"I am not leaving you because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you," Aaron said.

"Oh how sweet. It makes me want to PUKE," the man said. The man dragged Stephanie into another room and Aaron followed. The man had taken them to a room with a dusty bed, a broken mirror, and a doll with its head cut off. "Now, you two stay here while I make a phone call. Don't move!" he said and walked out.

"Now here is the plan," he said. "But he said not to move, Don't you ever listen Aaron?" she said.

"I do but I want to save ourselves. Now when I open that window you will jump to that tree branch and then jump down. When you are safley on the ground ou will run and call the police," he said.

"What about you? Aren't you coming?" she asked

"I will be right behind you," he said.

"Ok," she said. Aaron then walked over to the window. He was about to open it when he saw the doorknob turn. He ran and sat down right next to Stephanie.

"Damn," he whispered to her. Before the man came in Aaron noticed a metal baseball bat. He picked it up and hid it so the man couldn't see it.

"Now girlie," he said. "Yes sir?" she asked.

"Come with me or else you will die," he told her. She started to walk over to him then she saw something silver smack over the mans head.

"Run," Aaron yelled. He grabbed her hand and they started to run. The man had a pretty hard head because he got up and started to run after them.

He was cursing while he was running. Stephanie looked back and saw that he was almost right behind her. Suddenly she tripped.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" she yelled. She tried to get up but when she tried to sit up she fell right back down. Aaron tried to help her up but then the man came right behind her and lifted her up. He took the knife and slit her throat.

"Nooooooo," Aaron screamed. The man started to walk to Aaron but he started to run. Aaron crawled through the hole and started running. He called the police on his cell phone. They said that there were people on the island and that they will meet you at the beach.

"Thanx," he said and ran towards the beach.

"You can't run forever," the man said. He started to gain on Aaron but he started to swerve so he could make the man slow down. In the distance Aaron saw police men. Whne he saw them he ran really fast. He ran to the police and told them wat the man said he did and what he did.

"We will get him for you young man," one of them said. The man saw the police man with hisgun out and started to run away. The man pulled the trigger and the man fell down. He didn't die because the police man shot him with a tanqulizer gun. Four police officers went to the amn and brought him to the boat. The took him away and left Aaron and the police man.

"Now show me where he killed your girlfriend," the police man said.

"Ok. Follow me," Aaron said. Aaron brought the police man to the abandoned dorm.

"She is inside. I think she is dead," Aaron siad with tears streaming down his face. The police man went through the hole to see Stephanie on the ground. The police man reached into his pocket and pulled out some gloves. He put them on and went over to Stephanie. He turned her over. There was blood all over her blue jacket and blood all around her.

"I am so sorry son. She died instantly," he said.

"No! Why couldn't it have been me. If only I listened to her," Aaron said hands over his face and crying on his knees.

"I will call ambulance to take her away. Would you like to be alone for a few minutes?" he asked

"Yes I would thanx," Aaron said. The police man left and went outside to clal the ambulance. Aaron went over to Stephania and put her head in his lap.

"I am so sorry Stephanie. I wish I would have listened to you. If it wasn't for me you would still be alive and with me," he said to her lifless body. He put her hands over her heart and set her head down gently. Before he left he leaned down and kissed her cold lips.

"Goodbye Stephanie," he said. He watched as the ambulance came in and took her away.

"Are you ready to go back to the school?" he asked.

"I think so," Aaron said with tears streaming down his face. The cop took him out into the night. Aaron turned aropund and said to the dorm, "I will miss you Steph." Aaron never went back to the dorm again. The murder of Stephanie Sohma happened 3 years ago on April 4th. Aaron still went to Duel Academy though. Whenever April 4th came around Aaron would sit in his room all day and remember Stephanie and her muder. He would pray for her death and cry his eyes out. It would be Aaron's last year at the Academy. Even though he wouldn't be at the school anymore he would always be depressed until he met Jaden Yuki.

I really hope you like it. A lot of my friends read it and they said it was really good and also really sad. Well review soon so I can get more chapters up

Thanx

-Lordremus-


End file.
